Loser like me 6x01 - Klaine
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Según los spoilers Klaine termina en este capitulo ¿Qué pasaría si usando los mismos spoilers podemos lograr que sigan juntos? ¡averígualo!


_**Loser like me**_

Spoilers:

*hay un salto de tiempo de 6 meses

*Después de que Blaine se mudo con Kurt, la pareja continuó discutiendo. Kurt decidió que eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse y termino el compromiso.

*En el episodio , Blaine ya mudado de nuevo con sus padres, y ha tomado un trabajo en Dalton como el director de Los Warblers.

*Después de meses de diferencia, Kurt cambia de opinión acerca de Blaine cuando sale con un chico en unas citas rápidas, no ha superado y jamas superara a Blaine. Se dirige de regreso a Lima para tratar de recuperarlo .

*Después de que Kurt llega a Lima, Rachel lo convence para ejecutar el club Glee con ella. Él sigue siendo un estudiante NYADA.

*Kurt usa el anillo de compromiso

*En Scandals, Blaine y Kurt se reencuentran por primera vez desde que se separaron. Después de Blaine y Kurt hablan inicialmente, Karofsky aparece con Blaine y le da la noticia a Kurt que están saliendo .

*Hay un flashback que tiene lugar en Scandals. En él se explica cómo Blaine y Karofsky se reunieron. Ellos chocaron entre sí en el club en "Country Bear Night". Karofsky compra Blaine una cerveza.

*Kurt no puede contener las lagrimas en el baño de Scandals

* * *

-¡Kurt! ¿dónde esta mi corbatín rojo con lunares amarillos?

-¡Que he de saberlo yo! Desde la semana pasada me dijiste que no tocara tus cosas, no lo he hecho.

-Pero estoy seguro de que lo deje aquí- Blaine señalo la cama y desesperado comenzó a mover la ropa del armario.

-En primer lugar, no se porque dejarlo en la cama. Segundo lugar ¿porqué tanto interés? ¡tienes miles!

-no hay ningún otro que combine con mi camiseta rayada azul.

-Blaine, hay muchos mas que quedan mejor- Kurt camino al ropero y busco, saco uno beige, con pequeños detalles en blanco –este es mejor- extendió la mano para que lo tomara, pero este la ignoro.

-No tienes que decirme como vestirme.

-Yo creo que a veces si.

-¡No! Kurt… no quiero discutir, lo hemos estado haciendo como si fuera una costumbre, al final nos reconciliamos y nos ponemos calientes, estoy cansado de eso ¿porqué no podemos ser la pareja de la secundaria que amaba darse regalos y repartir besos desde las manos hasta el cuello? No estoy diciendo que no me guste hacer el amor contigo, lo adoro, pero no todo en la vida es eso- Blaine se congio un poco, creyendo que Kurt se opondría y daría surgimiento a una pelea.

-Tienes razón… digo hace 4 años no sabía que era el sexo, y ahora es raro no practicarlo diario ¿es una exageración?

-Eso creo, es lo que nos ha hecho perder comunicación- Blaine se sento en la cama, seguido de Kurt.

-estamos haciendo las cosas mal Blaine, no quiero arruinar nuestra relación.

-¿debería mudarme de nuevo?

-Ya lo intentamos, apresuramos demasiado las cosas…

-Pues es Septiembre, aún tenemos tiempo de arreglarlo antes de casarnos en navidad.

-Creo que eso ya no será posible Blaine.

-¿Qué? Para ya hasta apartamos el lugar

-Tendremos que retirarlo, si queremos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas hay que hacerlo bien, darnos un tiempo para pensar y…

-¿estas terminando conmigo?- Blaine llevo una mano a su corazón, como sintiendo lo que venía.

-¿estas loco? Jamas lo haría, pero si terminar el compromiso. Ame tu propuesta Blaine- rió al recordar esas caleras con los petalos caer sobre de él, toda la gente que había apoyado, la música… -si te soy sincero, yo iba mentalizado en no aceptar, pero fue gracias a tu esfuerzo que cambie de opinión, me deje llevar por la emoción del momento.

-No puedo vivir sin ti Kurt, no podemos cancelar la boda.

-Es por nuestro bien, estaremos juntos- Tomo su mano y la entrelazo con a suya –te lo prometo, es solo que quizá somos muy jóvenes para una palabra que involucra tanta responsabilidad.

-Entonces… ¿ahora solo somos solo novios?

-Eso creo, y es tan difícil decirlo- Kurt se levanto molesto y camino a la sala. Blaine se quedo sentado y pensando… acaba de terminar su compromiso con Kurt.

* * *

4 MESES DESPUÉS… ENERO 2015

* * *

Debiste haberlo visto, Elliot rompió la placa de June, ella se molesto obviamente y le han hecho pagarla. Pero fue divertido.

Kurt H.

¿Cómo es que eso paso?

Blaine A.

Estabamos cantando y de la nada salio su espíritu de estrella de rock, lanzo un pedal y cayo justo en el lugar.

Kurt H.

Extraño cantar contigo.

Blaine A.

Hey, mañana iré a Nueva York, a recuperarte, a recuperar nuestra relación.

Kurt H.

Es solo que llevamos 4 meses sin vernos, no puedo rendir al máximo sin ti.

Blaine A.

Lo dice el chico que fue suspendido de la escuela por un año porque retó al maestro de artes marciales, y ahora llevo a los warblers a ganar sus seccionales.

Kurt H.

¿Te enteraste? Quería contártelo yo

Blaine A.

Si, Rachel me ha llamado, quiere rehacer el Glee club de Mckinley, le ayudare y eso involucrara ganar nuestra seccionales en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

Kurt H.

Si, yo he pasado muy buenos ratos con Rachel, incluso tuvimos que solucionar algo acerca de una nueva chica en Dalton.

Blaine A.

¿Chica en Dalton?

Kurt H.

Cuando vengas te enteraras, te extraño cariño. Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa, tiene que ver con alguien que hace tiempo no ves…

Blaine A.

¿Con quién?

Kurt H.

Visto*

Blaine Anderson, contéstame

Kurt H.

Visto*

Te odio :P

Kurt H.

Yo te amo

Blaine A.

* * *

-Hola, mi nombre es Fred, mucho gusto- el chico era sumamente guapo, estiro su mano a Kurt, este la tomo y asintió.

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel.

-¿es tu primera vez en citas rápidas?

-Si, y no me siento comodo viniendo, verás, tengo novio y…

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-La verdad es que he dudado que estamos destinados, lo amo, pero creo que en cualquier momento podríamos terminar solamente. No quiero perderlo, asi que he pensado en yo terminar con él para evitar cualquier pelea aún peor.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo, así podras experimentar con otros chicos y saber si lo quieres. Dime ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido sexo?- Kurt rió, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro seguía serio.

-Cientos, digo, prácticamente diario- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Wow, increíble y sensual- dijo acercándose un poco mas, invadiendo su espacio personal -¿Con cuántas personas diferentes?- Kurt trago saliva, y miro el suelo, sabia la respuesta a la perfección.

-Con una.

-No, enserio, ¿con cuantas?

-Con una- replico –con una… que… me hace sentir tan bien cada vez que lo hacemos a pesar de hacerlo cotidianamente, una que despierta mis sentidos, una que me anima cuando no encuentro la salida, una que jamas dejare porque es todo en mi vida, una que me ama y… lo amo, una con que estoy destinado- Kurt solo veía sus manos al narrar todo esto –gracias Fred ¡Gracias!- y con una gran sonrisa salio del lugar, dispuesto a hacer una locura.

* * *

-Gracias por apoyarme con el Glee club, enserio, seremos un gran equipo.

-De nada Rachel, me encanta poder ayudar ahora otros chicos a encontrarse a si mismos, a estar orgullosos. Hablando de eso… quiero tu opinión acerca de algo muy importante.

-Dime.

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Blaine- Rachel, que tomaba un café de lime bean, tocio y se atraganto -¿Qué?- dijo con la voz aún ronca.

-¿mala idea?- dijo arrugando el gesto

-Mala idea, terminaste su compromiso, y ahora de la nada quieres pedirle matrimonio ¡no te entiendo!

-Tienes razón… es una tontería- Kurt bajo el rostro

-Pero, hey… puedes ganarle la próxima. En unos años asegúrate de tu pedirle la mano antes de que él lo haga. Además tienes ventaja, ya que él no volverá a pedirte matrimonio hasta que estes listo, y no sabra cuando será eso.

-Es solo que quiero casarme ahora.

-Espera a que estes listo, tu me lo dijiste cuando Finn también me lo propuso, en fin…- dijo mirando el cielo - ¿porqué sigues usando el anillo?- apunto a su mano, el anillo de Blaine seguía ahí.

-Nunca me lo quitaré, no importa lo que pase.

-¿cuándo veras a Blaine?

-Hoy en la noche, me cito en Scandals.

-asombroso, pasaran una noche salvaje- Kurt rio y empujo juguetonamente a la castaña -Pero debo advertirse que ha estado muy cerca de alguien que no te esperas…

-¿Quién?

-Karofsky, enserio, se abrazan todo el tiempo, no se apartan el uno del otro y…

-¿de una forma romántica?- pregunto preocupado

-No lo se…

-¿Crees que Blaine me engaña?

-Ya lo hizo una vez ¿Quién garantiza que no lo haría de nuevo'

-Él, él me lo prometio.

-¿Y confias en su palabra?

-Totalmente.

-¿Entonces porque sospechas que te engaña?

* * *

Kurt seguía nervioso, estaba afuera del local, esta vez ya tenía su identificación, le hacia sentir maduro y a la vez recordar como había pasado el tiempo. La idea de Blaine engañándolo le abrumaba, ¿y si Blaine lo había citado justo aquí para estar tomado y decirle sin dificultad que tenía una nuevo interés amoroso? ¿y si arruino las cosas al terminar su compromiso? Y toda esta duda aumento cuando dio los primeros pasos dentro del lugar, vio de espaldas a Blaine, bailando con Dave enfrente, parecían muy animado… y de hecho… demasiado juntos, la separación era tan diminuta… y Kurt se preguntaba que si Blaine realmente estaría esperándole no habría hecho esto, se imagino un gran cartel o un gran abrazo en el instante en que entrara, pero aquí estaba, viendo desde hace un tiempo a su novio y al sujeto que le hizo la vida imposible por mucho tiempo. Molesto, camino a la salida, no quería pasar de nuevo la misma escena que con Sebastian. Pero cuando estuvo apunto de dar el último paso algo le freno, su mano lo jalo y de pronto dio una vuelta, quedando pecho a pecho, rostro s rostro con Blaine.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- beso su nariz y sonrió –Dios, Kurt, no tienes idea cuando te extrañe.

-Es lo que veo, ya que estas con Karofsky- Kurt se aparto –explicame Blaine- dijo molesto

-Veras, yo...

-¡Kurt! ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo de no vernos ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, eso creo- dijo cortante -¿me pueden decir que hay entre ustedes?

-estamos en una cita- Dave empujo con la cedera ligeramente a Blaine, este rió

-¿perdón?- pregunto alterado.

-estamos saliendo ¿verdad Boo Boo?

-así es Yogi Bear- Blaine abrazo a Dave, lo que causo un estruendo en la mente del castaño.

-¡expliquenme!- suplico

*FLASHBACK*

-Dama una cargada porfavor- Blaine se encontraba con los ojos llorosos, estaba sumamente triste, ya no estaba comprometido con Kurt, ya no vivía con Kurt, ya no estaba en NYADA por un tiempo… y eso era su vida entera hace unos meses, lo perdió, y no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

-Blaine warbler- Blaine volteo y vio frente suyo a Karofsky, la llama de odio se encendio en ese instante, pensar en como hizo sufrir a Kurt por mucho tiempo le hacia querer hacerle pagar, pero se calmo al recordar que ahora él y Kurt eran amigos, aunque esto no lo tranquilizo por completo.

-Ahora es Blaine, solamente- aclaro sin mirarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué tienes? Me entere de que te casaras con Kurt.

-Ya no, termino nuestro compromiso.

-eso es malo, lo siento- dijo sentándose alado de la barra donde Blaine estaba –deberias distraerte con algo que te apasione entonces, cantar.

-¿pero en donde?

-Entrena a algún equipo, aseguro que te darán de inmediato el trabajo- A Blaine le parecio buena idea, le entregaron su vaso con alcohol y dio un gran trago.

-Gracias.

-pongalo a mi cuenta- grito Dave, Blaine sonrio. Y de ahí comenzaron a conversar…

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-eso no explica nada- se quejo Kurt, con los brazos cruzados.

-este chico- dijo Karofsky –me contrato, para organizar su boda.

Kurt fruncio el ceño, todo estaba confuso –no entiendo.

-Yo estudie para esto, y me fascina. Se que no se casaran pronto, pero quiero ayudarles, son unos amigos muy importantes para mi.

-¿Qué hay de eso de Boo Boo y Bear Yogi?

-¡oh!- ambos rieron –Boo boo es porque le dije que así diran las invitaciones o recuerdos, es un juego.

-Bear Yogi… todos le dicen asi aquí- Blaine seguía riendo.

-¿no habían dicho que estaban en una cita?

-si, así es, nos reunimos una vez a la semana y repasamos el estilo del pastel, la música de fondo, que por cierto, ya concordamos que serán duetos cantados por ustedes.

-Y veo que hablaban de eso bailando.

-Aveces es bueno descansar- Blaine dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a Kurt –no me digas que sospechaste que te engañe.

-Si…- afirmo tímidamente. Karofsky se alejo un poco, hasta estar muy lejos de ellos.

-Kurt, eres el amor de mi vida, te lo he dicho cientos de veces ¿sabes que significa? Que nunca en mi vida encontrare alguien mas a quien amar. Y aunque Dave sea mi amigo jamas sería algo mas con el chico que le hizo la vida imposible a mi único y verdadero amor, a quién jamas dejaría.

-perdón… perdón… es que yo…

-no te preocupes, solo recuerda que jamas podre llegar a besar labios que no sean los tuyos, dejarme ser abrazado por brazos que no sean los tuyos, dejarme amar por alguien que no seas tú- Blaine tomo su cintura y lo acerco –Kurt, jamas nos separaremos ¿cierto?

-cierto- dijo terminando con la distancia que les separaba, plantando un largo beso en sus labios, rodeando con sus brazos el suave cuello, oprimiéndolo mas contra él -¿porqué planeas nuestra boda desde ahora?

-quiero que sea perfecta para dentro de unos diez años- Kurt rio y repartio besos en las mejillas de Blaine- no será tanto.

-Seguro ND ganara sus seccionales y seremos enemigos en las regionales, los chicos se molestaran. Es como si fuera novio de Shelby o de Jesse- Kurt rodo los ojos divertido –nosotros no lo hubiéramos tolerado.

-tendran que, porque nada ni nadie me hara apartarme de ti- dejo un pequeño beso en su boca, para después jalarlo a la pista de baile.

* * *

La música seguía a todo volumen, a Kurt le gustaba relajarse, ya era una hora alta de noche, así que entro al baño para remojarse la cara antes de caer dormido a media pista. Mientras lo hacia recordó todo…

-Hola, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí

-Mi nombre es Blaine

-Kurt

-Es que nunca me habían besado hasta ayer, un beso que cuente.

-Ven, te invitare el almuerzo

-no, sin votación. Quiero cantar el dueto con Kurt.

-Tu me mueves Kurt. Y este dueto solo era una excusa para pasar mas tiempo contigo.

-te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Estoy aquí porque no puedo estar lejos de la persona que amo.

-Nunca dejare de ser un tonto romántico.

-No eres tonto.

-Me quitas el aliento, no solo ahora, esta noche, estaba tan orgulloso de estar contigo

-Quiero que lo estes.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Kurt, y he tratado de practicar como va a ser la vida sin ti.

-estuvimos juntos en navidad y en san valentin, y estaremos juntos por mucho mas tiempo aunque trates de fingir que esto no significa nada.

-Kurt Hummel, mi increíble amigo, mi único y verdadero amor ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Si, si

-No importa si no estamos todo el tiempo juntos, lo cual es valido. Siempre seremos el uno para el otro.

-Ya no lo amo mas.

-Nunca, siempre voy a amarte.

-Yo escojo confiar, y amarte por encima de todo.

-Es el amor de mi vida y nada ni nadie se va a interponer entre nosotros.

-No hay mejor manera que verme con mi único y verdadero amor.

Fue cuando no pudo contener las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, aunque no estaba comprometido, siempre estaría destinado a terminar junto a Blaine Devon Anderson.

* * *

Estuvo medio loco xD pero cumplí TODOS los spoilers 8) ¡ja!

Karen_Colfer_KLAINE


End file.
